


The Debatable Idiocy of Humans

by allfireburns



Series: The Shape of a Soul [2]
Category: Doctor Who, His Dark Materials - Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Daemons, Episode Related, Gen, POV Third Person, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And good luck. Mickey the Idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Debatable Idiocy of Humans

Mickey holds up a newspaper, headlined 'Alien Hoax?', and the Doctor smiles faintly, seeing it. Same old story as always, and he expected no less. "How could they do that?" Mickey demands, while Cory growls indignantly at his knee, though the hound's growl is exactly as impressive as always - which is to say, not at all. "They saw it!"

"They're just not ready," the Doctor answers, shrugging a little. "You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you i the face - nope! Can't see it! There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."

Loreana says the last two words in chorus with him, gently mocking, and he pauses to give her a somewhat indignant look. She ignores him, as always, and Mickey laughs a little.

"We're just idiots."

The Doctor pauses a second, and then allows, "Well, not all of you."

Loreana, though undemonstrative at the best of times, steps forward and hooks a paw around Cory, pulling the hound toward her and giving her a rough-tongued lick on the top of her head. Cory freezes for a moment, and then her tail starts to wag slowly.

* * *

"We fell through a crack in time. When we leave... I've got to close it. We can't ever return." The Doctor eyes Mickey, and doesn't bother telling him he doesn't have to go, or asking if this is what he really wants. He's done goodbyes enough times to know that this is exactly what they feel like.

Mickey meets his eyes, holds out his hand. "Doctor."

Loreana all but tackles Cory, whining low in her throat, nuzzling and licking her while her tail wags in little distressed circles. "Are you sure? Really sure? We want you to come back, we _do_, and-"

Cory sighs and shakes her head. "It's not about that. It's..." She looks past Loreana to Rose, and Dee perched on her shoulder, pressed tight against her neck, then to the Doctor. "We can help here."

"You can-" Loreana thinks better of it, and snaps her jaws shut. "I'll miss you."

"And good luck," the Doctor says, just as Loreana glances back over at him. "Mickey the Idiot."


End file.
